Using an electronic device, a user can display different types of information. For example, the electronic device can display images, graphics, text documents, or other information. The displayed information can be bound by boundaries extending around the periphery of the information. For example, an image can be limited by a periphery extending around the image. In some cases, a user may wish to select portions of the displayed information. For example, a user may wish to select a portion of a displayed image to copy and paste to another document. The user can select a portion of the displayed image by placing a selection area over the displayed information.
In some cases, the selection area can extend or be moved beyond the boundary of the displayed information. As portions of the selection area extend beyond the boundary, the user shown selection area can be restricted to the boundary of the information (e.g., because the portions of the area beyond the boundary cannot be selected). If the user defined the selection area to have specific dimensions, however, the user may have difficultly placing the entire selection area along a boundary of the information. In addition, the user may have difficulty knowing how far the selection area extends beyond the boundary of displayed information.